Fox's Flashes
by Tsuki of the Roselight
Summary: I knew the law. I knew it was forbidden to mate with humans. But at that moment…I just couldn’t care. YAOI


Title: Fox's Flashes

Ratings: T

Summary: I knew the law. I knew it was forbidden to mate with humans. But at that moment…I just couldn't care. YAOI

I remember when we first met. I remember every single detail.

You were young, no older then sixteen human years. Careless, stubborn, and annoying. That was the perfect description for you. But…at the same time you caring and selfless, you knew that I was demon from my charka level yet you still tried to help me. You still tried to clean my wounds. And you still came to check on me everyday since then. Even after it was obvious that I wasn't going to reveal myself, you left herbs and food.

I don't know why I did what I did next. I used to my powers to change into a young human male. Though, at the time I didn't look it. You and your perverted teacher accused me of being a girl. But that didn't anger me as much as it should have, what really angered me was that you didn't know who I was. I started to hate you for that and you couldn't see it…but that girl did. Mikoto Uchiha scared me a bit. She was very much like her ancestors but in my view smarter. She knew things and I think deep down she knew what would happen.

After our meeting, you took me out to eat. We went to what you called a ramen stand. I couldn't understand why you would eat it. It was just unhealthy soft solid grains cooked in flavored liquid. Ridiculous…but you seemed to love it. So I ate it with you. I admit it wasn't so bad but I wouldn't admit that to you.

A year later, you told me you loved me.

I cried in front of you.

I didn't understand why humans cried. It was a sign of weakness, defeat. I have never cried or whimpered, yet that was what I was doing. I hated myself that moment. I lied and deceived you. When I told you that, you were confused. You were so cute. I ran away then, I couldn't handle it. Being around humans certainly changed me. You didn't follow me.

I cried all night.

The next day I planned on forgetting about my time with you, with your friends and with your village. So I left. Just like that.

After a few years I came back.

I went to the place where we first met. That little spot in the forest where you trained and where I staggered off when injured.

You were right there.

Sitting calmly and smiling. I was frozen. You walked up to me and backed away. I was scared. What you did next I admit I was surprised.

You hugged me. You told me you didn't care who or what I was. That you fell in love with me for a reason and you didn't care that I was a demon.

My shock doubled at those words and for a moment I saw that girl's face. I knew she knew but she told him?

You still didn't let go of me. Slowly, oh so slowly, I turned into my fox form. You weren't as surprised as I thought you would be. You just held me tighter and we stayed like that.

No matter how powerful you are, they're still laws. Even in the demon world, they were some laws that if you broke them the cruelest punishment will be given to you.

I knew the law. I knew it was forbidden to mate with humans. But at that moment…I just couldn't care.

You were so gentle and kind. During it I remember…being so happy. You grew up was what I told you afterwards. You smiled and said I did too.

After that night, I woke up early to see what had change. I ran into that Mikoto girl and like always, she wasn't surprised. Instead she just said "You're here? That's nice, now you can make it to my baby shower." She was pregnant with her second child.

She told me a lot of things happen since I was gone. Your face was now on that mountain with the others and death seemed to follow you. I found out that one of your teammates was dead, as well as two of your students, and your parents.

After telling me this, she started to stare at me. When I asked her about it, she change the subject by saying that Arashi came to the forest every single day. This surprised me a lot and I asked why. She just giggled and said that you do crazy things for the ones you love. A moment after, she looked at her watch. She said she had to go pick up her son. I asked her what was it like to have a son. I didn't why I asked her that but I was curious. She smiled secretly and said I would find out soon enough.

The next few days, I felt it. I was pregnant.

In the demon world, it wasn't unusual that some male demons possess the ability to get pregnant. When I told you, I was so scared. But what you did made me even happier. You hugged me and laughed. Suddenly, my fear went away. I was floating on air as they say.

But good things never last.

Your counsel found out and they tried to take the baby away. I was grateful at the time when I found out you held more power then them. (You were hokage) So I thought they would let it go.

Then the day came. I was giving birth and you weren't there. On a mission.

Dammit.

You friend Mikoto was there. I think she was the godmother of something. The former hokage was there. I think I threw a vase at him. I apologize for that. And I remembered I saw your student…Kakashi I think.

It was the most painful thing I ever encountered. I think I broke a few things, the wall, maybe. There's still a dent. But finally, when it was over, I had a crying baby in my arms. My idiot lover took this time to make his grand appearance.

I would have punched him but Mikoto did it for me. Said I wasn't any position to be killing people. She gave birth to her second child a couple months ago. She has two kids. The first one she said will be destined for a Hyuuga. She even made a joke that out children should get married in the future. I agreed.

So I'm guessing you're wondering why I attacked the village.

Well I can sum it up it one word.

Naruto

We decided to name him that. However instead of Kazuma (my lover's real last name) we used Uzumaki. It was to make his life safer. But not mine.

The counsel tried to take him away.

I should have killed them while attacking the village instead of all those people. I didn't care. I just wanted my son.

You sacrifice your life for me. You said that if I truly wanted to be with my child then you would allow it. You gave up your life for me and Naruto. I loved you even more for that. I remember what you said before you died. "He needs you"

After that night, I don't know but I lost hope. I was trapped inside our son and lost it. What could I do? I was a fool, I lost the only person who I ever loved and I could only watch my son suffer. I wanted to help him. I wanted to kill all those people who looked at him that way. But I couldn't. If I did they surely would have killed him.

Then it took my son's anger and fear to realize how stupid I was.

He wanted to save the people he cared about. The people he loved. And I realized what Arashi's words truly meant.

He needed me.

I didn't care if it was just my charka but he needed me. That was my only reason. My own stupid reason.

I started watching him for a while. I knock some sense into him every now and then. He needs it. He's too much like his father. Careless, stubborn, and annoying.

Right now he's trying to get the Uchiha boy back. I hate to say it but he probably will. Naruto has that ability.

After all, he's your son.

Kinda of a corny ending but it's an ending. I really like the idea of Kyuubi being Naruto's parent and them being in a relationship so this is it!


End file.
